Earth Alliance Colonies
The Earth Alliance has heavily colonized the Sol system as well as a variety of other worlds. According to ISN, by 2259 the Alliance had established dozens of outpost and colonies in fourteen different solar systems.And Now For a Word Major Colonies ;Sol System *'Luna': More commonly called simply "the moon", the colony was :* Grissom ColonyDark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps *'Mars': Earth's first and largest planetary colony, granted independence by January 1, 2262.Rising Star *'Io': One of the moons of Jupiter and the site of Earth's primary Jumpgate.The Exercise of Vital Powers *'Ganymede': By Any Means Necessary *'Europa'Survivors ;Outside the Sol System *'Beta DuraniIn the Beginning'' *Proxima IIIInfection *Vega ColonyThe Gathering *Deneb IVRacing Mars *Beta ColoniesNo Surrender, No Retreat ;Orion System *Earth Colony 3Passing Through Gethsemane *Orion IVSurvivors *Orion VIIExogenesis *Theta 49Patterns of the Soul Minor Colonies and Outposts * '''Amador: A colony that formerly joined the Earth Alliance in 2257.The Gathering * Aris Colony: A remote outpost that was attacked by Raiders during the Shadow War. During the ensuing evacuation Ben was separated from his daughter Alison, though they were eventually reunited on Babylon 5 by Michael Garibaldi.Conflicts of Interest * Arisia III: The Arisia Mining Colony was a small orbital mining operation over Arisia III, owned and operated by the Cole Mining company. The colony was destroyed by the Shadows in 2259.Lines of CommunicationTo Dream in the City of Sorrows * Cyrus III: Location of a battle that occured at some point prior to 2258 and involved Earthforce and Colonel Ari Ben Zayn.Eyes * Eridian Colony: Evacuated during the Shadow War and later raided by a scavenger fleet. The Illusion of Truth * Flinn Colony: During the Earth-Minbari War, ground-based human weapons defending Flinn Colony forced the Minbari to land soldiers on the planet, and massive hand-to-hand combat raged across the planet's surface. In the end every human on the Flinn colony was killed, but the Minbari suffered heavy casualties in the fighting.In the Beginning (Novelization) * Fortune City: A mining colony located on Cestus.TKO * Jericho 3: A space station colony near the border of the Earth Alliance. In 2245 it was the home base of the EAS Prometheus and was the first Earth base destroyed in the Earth-Minbari War. In the Beginning * MacArthur Midrange Colony: A human colony, established by the Earth Alliance. During the Earth Alliance Civil War, refugees from Sectors 400 through 600 were taken in by the medical colonies at Beta Durani and the MacArthur Midrange Colony.Moments of Transition * New California: Site of a notorious, violent oppression of workers rights.By Any Means Necessary * New Jerusalem: Location of a battle that occured at some point prior to 2258 and involved Earthforce and Colonel Ari Ben Zayn. * Omega 7: An Earth Alliance Mining colony. Each Night I Dream of Home * Pepinia: A colony that formerly joined the Earth Alliance in 2257. * Seti Gamma II: The location of an advanced bioweapons testing center that used to be run by General Thompson. It is also the centre of operations for Pro Zeta Corporation.Patterns of the Soul * Sinzar: The site of a notable battle of the Earth-Minbari War where Earthforce ships managed to badly damage an Minbari cruiser, which tried to escape. Before it could get away though, a crippled Nova class dreadnought rammed the Minbari ship, destroying them both.In the Beginning * Sirius IX: A small colony world with little to offer visitors, until the Neural Archives were built in 2540.Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic * Tariff's Colony: A commercial colony who's economy functions on bribes, bets and payoffs. The colony has a domed ice mining operating on the local moon with an orbiting space station. In 2267 the Excalibur visited the colony to investigate some ancient alien ruins uncovered on the moon.Value Judgements * Tau Ceti IV: Frontier colony on the border of Narn and Centauri space.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) References Category:Places